


Caught & True Love

by xanderslasher



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderslasher/pseuds/xanderslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's caught in the act and Vince learns a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught & True Love

**Title:** Caught

**Pairing:** Brian/Vince

**Fandom:** The Fast and The Furious * **Movie 1** *

**Rating:** NC-17, Maybe Hard R

**Summary** : Brian's caught in the act.

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine. I am just borrowing them for a little fun.

**Warnings** : NONE

 

Brian knew he shouldn't have been there. He knew he shouldn't be in the room.

He knew he could get caught but as he brought the red briefs to his nose and inhaled the musky, manly scent, he was thinking with a totally different head.

Not even enough blood in his brain to think to move to the bed where it was more comfortable, Brian simply dropped to his knees.

Wasting no time, he undid his khakis, taking his throbbing shaft in hand.

So caught up in his own thoughts, in his own fantasy, he never heard the door open but he sure as hell heard it shut and lock.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Dick in one hand. Briefs in the other.

At this point, he was still too nervous to open his eyes and see just who it was in the room with him.

Then he knew as the person spoke, even as he heard a zipper going down as well.

“Don't stop. Keep going.”

“Vince. This isn't what it looks like.”

“Really?” Vince moaned out as he stroked his shaft. “Because it looks like you're jacking off to my underwear. And I thought I told you to keep going?”

“Vince.”

“Brian, enough talk. I caught you doing lewd things to my underwear. Now, I'm not mad. But I do think you owe me the pleasure of watching you cum.”

Brian didn't say another word. He simply went back to the 'task at hand', now focusing entirely on the object of his desire.

~oo(0)oo~

Once the two had finished and cleaned themselves up, it was Vince that wanted to talk.

Very unusual.

But then again, this was Brian he was now sitting on his bed with.

B always made him do and feel unusual things.

“So if it wasn't what it looked like, then what were you doing exactly?”

“No. You're right. It was exactly what it looked like. Question is, why are you so calm?”

“You're kidding, right? Just the sight of you on your knees, dick in hand. That was hot. But seeing you sniffing my briefs, that was intense. I damn near came in my pants.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Let me ask you something. Does the thought of me in my underwear make you hot? Do get hard just looking at me?”

“Yes,” Brian moaned out.

“Good. Now I'm not the only one that has that problem.”

Vince stood, making for the door.

“Spend the night here with me and you'll get yourself a chance to see me in my briefs for real.”

Brian was too shocked by the offer to say or do anything.

When Vince left the room, then and only then did Brian's brain start working again.

He'd been caught.

He's been caught and was still alive.

He was still alive and Vince had actually asked him to spend the night with him.

Definitely not how he had imagined that encounter going.

 

_To Be Continued_

 

**Title:** True Love

**Pairing:** Brian/Vince

**Fandom:** The Fast and The Furious * **Movie 1** *

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary** : Vince learns something his first night 'with' Brian.

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine. I am just borrowing them for a little fun.

**Warnings** : NONE

 

“Great meal as usual, Dom. Thanks,” Brian said.

“Come on, Bri. Let's get the dishes done,” Mia said but Vince jumped in.

“Be and B go that, Mia. Go relax,” Vince said, taking the dishes from her.

“What the hell?” Mia said when Vince headed on into the kitchen.

“Don't look at me. I'm not saying anything.”

“Was wondering what was taking you so long,” Vince said when Brian finally entered the kitchen.

“You know, Mia thinks something is wrong with you now, don't you?”

“Yeah well. Let her think what she wants.”

“What if she thinks something's going on between us?”

“And what if she tells Dom?”

“Damn. I didn't even think about that,” Brian said, going from his normal calm, cool and collected to totally freaked right before Vince's eyes.

“Brian, calm down. Dom already knows.”

“WHAT?!”

“He knows I like you. He has since our little scuffle outside the diner.”

“You told him?” Brian asked, shocked.

“Dom's the closest thing I have to a brother. The feelings I was having were new to me. I needed to talk to someone. He said he was fine with us getting together as long as we didn't break each other's hearts.”

“I... shit. I don't know what to say.”

“Say you're still going to stay with me tonight.”

“Sure I am.”

“Good. Now let's get these dishes done. I want to see the movie they chose tonight.”

“You know, I can understand you talking to Dom. I have to. For a straight dude, he gives great advice and listens well.”

“What did you talk to him about?” Vince asked, already knowing the answer.

“Well... Vince... I... I'm...”

“A cop.”

“He told you?” Brian asked, shocked and kind of upset.

“Yeah but don't be mad at him. He wanted me to know in case the case that you're working got you in a bind.”

“Were you going to race in and save me?”

“Yeah well. We're a couple of characters aren't we? This Coyote's gonna save the Road Runner.”

~oo(0)oo~

“You're kidding right? Dom, why would you choose this movie?”

“What? It's a good movie. Teaches you that if you find love, you should hold on to it no matter what and never let it go,” Dom said.

“Yeah and Cowboy buttsex.”

Mia knew Brokeback Mountain was a good movie but she couldn't believe her own brother, Straight-Mr-Macho, actually thought so too.

“Someone's been watching Family Guy reruns,” Letty joked.

“Shut it, Letty.”

“Has it started yet?” Vince asked as him and Brian walked out of the ktichen with popcorn and beer in hand.

“Just the opening. Saved you the lounge, Vince,” Dom said.

Mia was propped up against the couch where Dom and Letty were snuggled up together. Leon and Jesse were cuddles up together on the floor.

Mia was watching the TV and Vince took her lapse in focus to bump Brian with his hip, causing the Blonde to smile warmly at him.

Climbing over the arm of the lounge, Vince patted the space next to him and Brian, nervous but happy, at the same time, slid in next to him.

“Comfortable, Boys?” Dom asked when they situated to how they wanted. Brian turned slightly, back half against the arm and half against the chair back. Vince at the blonde's side, with his head on Brian's shoulder, one arm around B's back and other lazily laid over Brian's belly.

“What the hell? I mean seriously. What the hell is going on here?”

Vince had wondered when she was going to notice their seating arrangement.

“Shut it, Mia,” Letty replied.

~oo(0)oo~

“Is it everything that you thought it would be?” Vince asked when he walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but his briefs, Brian licking his lips as he looked up and down his body as he walked to the bed.

Brian sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed as Vince made his way up. Taking Vince's wrist in his hands, he pulled his lover close, Vince's arms going around the blonde's neck.

“You're liable to call me a girl or some shit but I can't help but think how perfect you are, how beautiful you are,” Brian said, moving back on the bed, pulling Vince down against him.

“What's got you in such a romantic way?”

“Dom and his choice of movies,” Brian said, snuggling into Vince's side as the dark haired man laid down on his back.

“It was a good movie, huh?”

“Makes me see that what I have found here, I don't ever want to give up for anything,” Brian said as he moved to straddle Vince's body, making to remove the briefs that turned him on so damn bad.

“Me too, Road Runner. Me too.”

~oo(0)oo~

Vince laid there as Brian worked himself open. He said he wanted Vince to watch.

“Just watch and get ready,” the blonde had said as he worked his hole open for Vince.

“You know, you're beautiful too,” Vince said. “Me, I don't know if I'm anything special but you, you're amazing.”

“Don't ever think you're not special, because you're special to me,” Brian said as he straddled Vince's waist, taking hold of the hot, stiff flesh below him.

“Wait,” Vince said, holding the blonde's hips. “You want a condom?”

“V,” Brian said, leaning down, pressing his lips to Vince's for a sweet, chaste kiss. “I trust you. We've known each other for a few months now and with you willing to ride in and save me, well, I trust you with my life.”

When Brian sank down on Vince's shaft, nothing separating them whatsoever, Vince learned something.

_He learned what true love really was._

_**The End** _


End file.
